You're Different
by WolverinesDarlin
Summary: What if there had been a little more drama in the warehouse... what if Jinx had crossed over a little sooner... what if Kid Flash had been hurt, like, REALLY hurt... What if... What if... YOU LIKE THIS STORY! You should open it and find out! Update coming
1. Chapter 1

_Something that popped in my head while I was lying down letting my imagination run wild. See what you think. I LOVE Jinx…. But I love Jinx and Kid Flash even more._

_Note: Throughout the story I may refer to Kid Flash as Flash. Just as a nickname. It is not referring to THE Flash. _

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Titans, Jinx, Kid Flash, or Madam Rouge. IF I did, there would be a lot more romance stuff between Jinx and Kid Flash._

X.x.X.x

_You're different._ Jinx mock mimicked Kid Flash. Jinx was stalking to the warehouse where said person was supposedly hiding out. When she got to the entrance she stood there for a moment. She didn't see anything right off the bat but she figured she would let her eyes adjust before she entered; just to be safe. She was about to step in when a figure popped from behind a crate.

"Jinx? Are you… you?" The figure asked. It was Kid Flash. She jinxed the water pipe causing it to burst under him, sending him flying in a wet mess.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean stupid?"

"Yep it's you." Kid flash sighed and leaned back against the crate his hair soaked and dripped onto his face. His breathing was labored. She took a few steps in, he looked terrible.

"What? Out of wind? Tired Kid Flash?"

He laughed and held up a finger to her in the known 'one second' sign.

She huffed and folded her arms as he pointed at her. "For the moment, but I'll be back and running in no time."

She shook her head and chuckled. "Ha… no you won't."

She pulled out the containment level4 and held it in front of her. "I'm not going to let you. Nobody makes a fool of me and gets away with it. Madam Rouge is MY 'hero' my role model… and you made me look like an IDIOT. I'm turning you in this time; you won't get away this time Kid Flash… not again."

Kid Flash slowly slid up the crate coming to a standing position; he looked as if he still heavily relied on the crate as he continued to lean against it.

"Jinx… you don't have to hurt people to feel good about yourself."

X.x.X.x

He looked at her. He wanted her to understand. She was different from other villains, she could be good. She could be a titan.

"You think this has to do with feeling good?" He kept looking at her. "Don't you think I would have tried to be good at first? I'm BAD luck Kid Flash… I can't be good. My powers are MEANT to be bad… I don't have a say in the matter."

"But you do… You can use those same powers against the…" he chose his words carefully he didn't want her to turn him off. "… The bad guys. Same powers, different targets… different purpose."

He kept eye contact with her for a while before he started to grow weary again and lowered his head to his chest, fighting the urge to sit down again. He watched her on the corner of his eye. She kept her eyes on him for a time then looked to the device that she still held in her hands.

She looked back at him, "What if I can't do it? I've never been able to help… only hurt. I don't wanna try and then be let down. I won't be able to come back… I'll have nowhere to go."

He looked back at her. "Then you and I… we'll never give up on trying. If you don't get it at first we keep trying. I won't give up on you… I know you can be good."

"I suppose it won't be hard to…" She started to lower her arm and with it the device fell to her side. She wasn't going to use it on him.

He smiled as tamely as he could. On the inside he was singing and jumping and doing a retarded dance, he refrained from doing it on the outside. He was certain if he did, that alone would change what Jinx was thinking. She would probably turn on him just to spite him… or just to shut him up.

Apparently he did a rather good job with his tame and charming smile because she smiled in return; one that was tired and weak but it was still a smile.

_She has a pretty smile_…

Behind her he saw a shadow… his smile fell and in return so did hers. Before he could even warn her, Madam Rouge and stretched her arm out and snatched the device from Jinx's hand. No sooner had Madam Rouge's hands got a hold of it did he feel a sharp pain rip through him as he fell to his hands and knees; struggling to stay upright.

X.x.X.x

Jinx whipped around at the weapon being ripped from her hands. There stood Madam Rouge, holding the device and before she could say a single word Kid Flash's scream resounded in her ears. Everything seemed to go in slow motion at that point on.

She turned around to see Flash on his hands and knees sweat beading on his brow and dripping to the ground, evaporating once the sweat hit the net.

"That's just on level one." Madam Rouge was only a couple steps behind her now, her voice filled with anger and hate. It sent shivers down Jinx's spine, it actually frightened her. She almost laughed at how quickly things changed. From calling Madam Rouge her role model to being afraid of her. "Let us see what happens on level 5…" Madam Rouge almost purred.

She was enjoying this and it sickened Jinx to the very core of her being.

Jinx whipped around. "You're hurting him!"

"That's the point little girl!" Madam Rouge spat.

Jinx looked at Kid Flash again then back at Madam Rouge. "STOP IT!"

Madam Rouge struck Jinx hard in the face throwing her to the ground.

As Madam Rouge continued to raise the power Jinx watched helplessly as Kid Flash lost more and more strength, she could tell that he wanted to scream but was refusing to.

Her heart clenched at the sight of his pain, without thinking she jinxed Madam Rouge; the villain and the device flew into the wall. Jinx got to her hands and knees and started to crawl around looking for the device. When she didn't find it right away she began to panic.

Kid Flash gave in and screamed; her heart seemed to stop and before she did anything else she stood up and ran towards him.

She slid to a stop next to his body her hands hovering over him. He had fallen into a fetal position, shaking violently. She didn't know what to do.

"Oh Flash I'm so sorry. It's all my fault… I shouldn't have…"

"You made a big mistake…" Madam Rouge was standing at her 8 o' clock… and she was holding the damned device.

"Turn it off! Do whatever you want to me but let him go!"

"No." The evil woman flashed an even more evil smile.

Jinx was on her in a second, tackling the woman to the ground. The device flew out of the dangerous villainess' hand and slid across the floor.

Flash let out a whimper as he curled up into himself even more.

Jinx got up off of Madam Rouge and ran over to the device and reached for it, but Madam Rouge outstretched her arm and grabbed her legs, sweeping them from under her. She fell face first on the ground, her hands making a slapping sound with the cold cement floor.

She cringed at the pain that shot up her arms and knees but refocused on the device that was only inches from her. She managed to get her hand around it from where she was on the floor and jinxed it; causing the whole thing to burst and break into hundreds of pieces.

She smirked as Madam Rouge screamed her protest. "No! You INSOLENT girl! Do you see what you've done? You will regret your decision!" With that Madam Rouge ran from the warehouse.

_To the Brotherhood to tattle no doubt. _Jinx figured.

She slowly pulled herself off the ground and started to dust off, crazy lady… I can't believe I thought of her as a mentor. I mean really what kind of mentor is she. I bet that Kid Flash will be a much better-_KID FLASH! _

She ran over to his prone body; he was still shaking slightly, she hesitated to touch him in fear of hurting him.

"Kid Flash?" She whispered. "Oh God…"

She carefully maneuvered him so he was cradled in her arms; with his head in the crook of her left arm and her right arm wrapped around his waist. "Kid Flash wake up. Please." She removed her hand from his waist and brought it up to his red hair, still wet with water and sweat, she ran her fingers through the wet strands.

"Jinx…" He mumbled but did not really move or even open his eyes.

"Kid Flash… open your eyes, look at me." _Please please PLEASE be okay._

"Jinx I'm tired."

Jinx frowned. " I know. Your safe, you can rest now. I'll keep you safe…"

"Okay."

"C'mon… I gotta get you out of here." She grunted as she moved them both to a stand. He was light but he wasn't that light.

X.x.X.x

As they walked Kid Flash thought about all that had happened. How Jinx had come to capture him, had a change of heart and then fought to save him. And NOW she was taking him somewhere, _scratch that, carrying me somewhere.._.

His thoughts were interrupted as they came to a stop and walked into a dark room.

"Where are we?" he asked, he cursed himself for how weak he sounded.

"My safe haven away from the Hive Five. Nobody knows about it."

"Oh."

X.x.X.x

With Flash's arm around her neck and her left arm around his waist they made their way to her safe haven, after she told him where they were she brought him to her couch and laid him down. He moaned; and she ran her fingers down the side of his face, and left to get him so water. When she came back he was exactly how she had left him; pale, weak, and covered in sweat and water. She came up next to him and knelt down on the floor.

"Here…" She brought the glass up to his lips as she held his head up. He took the water greedily trying to drink as much as he could before she took it away.

"Hey, hey. Not so fast. I have more, it's not all the water we have." She let him finish the water in sips and then set the glass down on the coffee table behind her. She put the back of her hand on his forehead and then let her hand slid down the side of his face again with the back of her fingers. She smiled a bit when he leaned into her touch. She got up to get a pillow and blanket for him but was stopped when he grabbed her wrist.

"Don't go! She'll come back!" She sank back down next to him.

"Sshh, she won't hurt you. I promise. I'm not leaving you alone. You didn't leave me… and besides," she put her hand on his face. "You have to make me good remember?"

"Okay…" He whispered. She got up again but this time he let her go and get the blanket and pillow. When she came back she put the pillow under his head and covered him with the blanket, making sure he was comfortable. Then she set up a sleeping area for herself next to him on the floor.

"I'll be right here." She whispered. She was answered with deep breathing. _Good he fell asleep. He needs it. _She rolled over on her side, her back facing Kid Flash.

_Kid Flash was lying in a fetal position on the floor. He wasn't moving, not even a slight twitch. _

"_Kid Flash…" She breathed. She ran over to him and cradled him in her arms. He didn't even stir. _

"_Kid Flash! Wake up! Open your eyes. C'mon Kid Flash!" She shook him a bit. "Kid Flash! Wake up. She's gone! You're safe now! You have to teach me to be good now… you gotta make me a hero! Flash please!" She shook him again this time harder. When he still didn't wake she began to cry. _No… no he can't be gone… he… no. I was too late. _"NO!" She screamed and held him close. "NO no no no no. Flash get up! Wake up Kid Flash"_

She jolted awake and instinctively threw a punch at what was attempting to hold her arms.

"OW! Thanks. What a day! First I get captured and almost killed, rescued, and then punched in the face by the very person that saved me in the first place." Kid Flash held the bridge of his nose with his pointer finger and his thumb. He was sitting next to her on the floor, where she had been sleeping.

"Oh Kid Flash! I'm so sorry… I didn't. It was reflex… I'm… oh my god. I'm so sorry. I'll go get some ice…"

Kid Flash grabbed her arm again as she attempted to get off the floor. "Hey I'm fine, I can handle a broken nose." He smirked and she punched him in the arm. "Ow! Hey... Okay I MIGHT have deserved that."

"Wow for someone who was near death just yesterday you seem just like yourself." She huffed and raised her eyebrows.

"Hey you can't keep a good guy down… especially when they're good looking." He winked at her.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"Are you okay?" the concern in his eyes would have made her sick just yesterday morning but now she thought it was… _sweet? _

"Fine, why?"

He looked uncomfortable and nervous, like he was afraid of what was to come next.

"You were having a nightmare." He closed his eyes, as if preparing for a hit to the head. Or a Jinx.

"Yah, I'm fine. I mean… I wasn't… but I am now." She smiled when he opened his eyes and looked like someone just told him that Adolf Hitler was a fantastic guy who loved all people and had a puppy named Jew and married Mother Therissa.

"Right. That wasn't the answer I was expecting." He furrowed his brows and rubbed the back of his neck before shrugging it off.

After a moment of comfortable silence Jinx spoke up. "I'm glad your okay Flash. I thought I had lost you yesterday."

"I had a good doctor…" They both smiled "Wanna talk about your nightmare? Sometimes it help-"

"One step at a time… I'm not going from secluded and anti social to telling you about all my feelings."

She smiled again as he held up his hands in defeat comically, "Alright cool. Understood." He smiled.

Kid Flash stood up and gave her a hand, she took it and got up as well.

"You want some breakfast she asked?"

"YES!"

She laughed, "Good. I know this great diner. They got EVERYTHING."

"Perfect." They left her haven and started for the diner.

X.x.X.x

IMPROVED AND EDITED VERSION!


	2. Chapter 2

_Oh my god people. I finally know how to continue this story. HERE is the long awaited chapter two of 'You're Different' _

**VERY IMPORTANT**_ NOTE TO READERS! PLEASE READ_

_So like I was finally writing chapter 2 and I figured why not re-read the first chapter…_

_Boy was I surprised. It's so funny to go over some of your first works after you've been writing for a little longer. The differences in writing is amazing. SO yeah, there was a lot of editing to do. I hope you guys like the new version._

_And thank you to ALL of the AMAZING and WONDERFUL people who read the amateur work of this story. Thanks for ALL of the AWESOME and KIND reviews. You guys rock my world thank you._

X.x.X.x

"So what's this place called?" Kid Flash asked walking next to Jinx, key word is walking.

"Flo's Place." She said simply, her eyes scanning the area constantly.

"Will you please relax? You're making me antsy." Kid Flash huffed turning to look at her.

Jinx didn't turn to him or stop walking, "Well you don't have two different groups after you… three if you count the police."

"You really think the Brotherhood already knows?" He questioned looking at her incredulously.

"Madam Rouge probably told the whole world that I lturned on her by now." Jinx sighed and looked down at the pavement, watching the cement grooves and ABC gum fly by as she walked.

"Don't worry I'll protect you." Kid Flash said cockily.

"You'd protect me against your own people?" Jinx almost laughed looking up at him.

He shrugged. "Yeah, why not? You haven't done anything wrong. And beside…" He smirked at her. "I owe you one."

"I'll tell you this right now… we are no doubt getting a lot of dirty looks right now…" She looked around at the curious and judgemental glances, uneasily.

Kid Flash waved his hand dismissively at them. "Ehh don't worry about them. Let 'em think what they want."

"Right." She huffed and looked around at the strip mall they were coming up on. Display windows and store signs filling up the streets. "C'mere!" She grabbed his wrist and yanked him in the direction of one of the stores.

"What are we doing?" Kid Flash asked as he was dragged into a clothing store.

"We're blending in." She explained shortly grabbing at random articles of clothing, only stopping to make sure the size was right. She dropped his wrist and sprinted into a changing room, coming out with the chosen clothes on, their tags ripped off and in her hand.

"Jinx you aren't planning on…" he started, only to snap his mouth shut when she waved her purple wallet in his face and walked up to the register and placing the tags on the counter.

"Is it okay if I just wear them out?" She asked the elderly lady at the counter.

"I suppose it's alright…" The woman said in a raspy high pitched voice. She grabbed at the tags and scanned them, the total coming up to 44 dollars and 87 cents.

Jinx pulled out some cash and handed it to the lady who gave her her reciept and change back. "Have a nice day…" Flash stared after Jinx as she stood in front of a mirror and pulled her hair out of those, in Flash's opinion, weird devil spike things and let her hair fall around her shoulders before she pulled it into a simply pony tail.

Jinx spun on her heel, "What?" She asked giving him a dirty look. "I'm blending in." She squinted her eyes.

"No no… I know. You just do it really well, AND you did your first 'good girl' deed." Kid Flash smiled and walked up in front of her as she crossed her arms but relaxed a little.

She was dressed in black cargo pants with the same boots she had on before; and she had a green, long sleeved, V-Neck shirt.

She uncrossed her arms and pocketed her reciept and wallet, her change already in the designated pocket in her wallet. "Whatever. She cocked her head at him, "aren't you gonna blend in?"

He huffed, "Yeah sure." He scooped her up before she could say anything and sped out the door and all the way back into his apartment. He set her down before putting his hands on his knees and bringing in deep breaths.

"Man I am tired." He breathed, "AND hungry."

Jinx looked concerned for a moment but quickly covered it with pursing her lips and crossing her arms. "Well I didn't tell you to go all flashy on me. You could have just as easily taken a cab…. OR just went and bought some new clothes too."

"Well unlike you I have a secret identity to protect. I can't just go in as one person and come out as another. It raises eyebrows." He stood up properly and walked into his bedroom. "I'll be right back."

X.x.X.x

Jinx rolled her eyes and started to walk around the apartment building. It was a nice place, although obviously a boy's room.

There were posters of girls on beaches hung up not to mention crooked. There were pizza boxes and two liter bottles all over the floor and couch. She imagined that if Raven and Starfire weren't at the T tower this is what the place would look like there too.

There was of course a large flat screen tv and a video game console still on, the single controller still sitting on the couch, next to the empty pizza box.

The couch itselt had some of the cushions out of place and had who knows what stuffed underneath the cushions.

"Geezes Kid Flash. Pig much?" She mumbled.

"What was that?" Flash said from behind her.

Jinx jumped and spun around and prepared to Jinx him, but somehow managed to keep it in. "I said you are a pig." She growled.

Kid Flash cocked his head at her and gave a small smile. "Oh this?" He looked around the room and laughed before waving his hand at her. "This is nothing." Suddenly he was gone with a blur as he ran around the room, with each pass more and more garbage disappeared.

Whenever Kid Flash would pass by her she would through her arms over her head to keep her hair from flying all over the place, it was already messy from running with Flash in the first place, _but whatever. _She thought.

Moment's later, all the garbage was gone, the posters were gone, and the couch was fixed.

Kid stopped in front of her and smiled, breathing heavily. "All clean."

Jinx lowered her arms and cocked her head at him. "Is it all stuffed in a closet somewhere?"

Kid Flash's face fell. "No." His eyes shifted to the left and Jinx laughed darkly.

"Whatever. Let's just go and eat." She said grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the door.

Jinx could feel him start to scoop her up and she dodged out of the way. "No. We are walking or we are taking a cab. You are too tired and hungry to do anything like that."

Kid Flash huffed. "Fine."

Jinx flashed him a mischeivous but triumphant grin.

X.x

As the two of them walked down the busy and crowded street Jinx had to refrain from jinxing everyone who bumped into her or Kid Flash but his hand in hers kept her grounded, but she got pretty close once or twice, she was grateful for Kid Flash and his patience.

Eventually she used him as a distraction.

She let Kid Flash guide her through the mass of people as she focused on his new appearance.

He had changed from his spandex and mask to jeans, sneakers, and a white t-shirt with a red and white sports jacket. His Mask was gone but he had a baseball cap on pulled down kind of low. She was sure she could stll his face but anyone taller than the two teens could not.

But he was pretty cute. His red hair and freckles were pretty darned cute she would and could not deny it. She looked down at the pavement as she started to realize her developed crush.

She felt somebody bump into her shoulder, "Sorry." She muttered as the two of them kept walking.

"Jinx!" Flash exclaimed.

Her eyes grew wide for a moment as she looked up at him. "What? Wha'd I do? Did I Jinx someone?" She looked over her shoulder to see any sort of disturbance and saw none, everyone was still going about their day.

"No…. you said sorry without forcing it."

Jinx gave him a dirty look but it was soon replaced with a smile. "I did?"

"Yeah. Someone bumped you and you just said sorry without even thinking about it." He smiled brightly, the kind of smile that made her go warm all over. "See you have it in you. Just cause you're powers are 'bad luck' doesn't mean YOU are."

Jinx smiled a little. "I guess you were right." She said quietly.

X.x.X.x

`Flash smiled brightly as he continued to walk ahead with Jinx, again he was doing a dance but figured doing it outwardly would get him Jinxed, 'One step at a time' Jinx had told him. So one step at a time he'd take it.

"There it is." Jinx pointed across the street to the diner that Jinx was so set on going to, Flo's Place.

They stood at the curb and waited for the walk sign. As soon as it blinked 'walk' the two of them took off, halfway down the walkway a car came ripping around the corner, three cruisers in hot pursuit.

Jinx grabbed Kid Flashes arm and ripped him backwards towards her. The cars barely missing the both of them.

Both of them were breathing heavily, their eyes bigger than their own heads.

"That was uhm… close." Kid Flash said as he cleared his throat.

Jinx nodded, "Just a little."

After a moment they came to their senses and started to walk again.

They came up to a small building, and he grinned madly. "Food." He could see it and he could smell it.

The two of them walked into Flo's Place and Kid Flash almost fell on his butt in love. It smelled so good it was overwhelming. "I'm in heaven." He said as he practically floated to the booth in the corner, Jinx following close behind.

The two of them sat down as Kid Flash grabbed at the menu.

"We don't HAVE to eat here you know…" Jinx said from behind the menu.

Even though Kid Flash could hear her teasing smile he couldn't believe she would suggest such a thing.

"Not funny Jinx." He said simply as he read every detail of the menu.

She laughed a little, "Maybe not to you."

He play growled but didn't take his eyes off the menu.

The waitress came in and smiled at them, "Good morning you two."

"Morning." They said in usion.

"So what can I get you two…?" She asked.

"I'll just have my usual, thanks." Jinx said.

"The usual…" The waitress started to write it down and nodded when she realized she wasn't even sure who it was that was having the usual.

She looked up from the pad and when she realized who it was she gasped and her eyes went wide.

"Jinx honey is that you?"

Jinx smiled and nodded.

"By golly girl you look so pretty today! And who's your friend?"

"This is…" paused for a moment, drawing a blank on his name; not being able to use his hero name she didn't know him other than Kid Flash.

"Wally." Kid Flash finished for her and held out his hand, Jinx stopped looking at the waitress and instead looked to Kid Flash giving him a surprised look.

The waitress smiled as the two shook hands, "Very nice to meet you Wally, you can call me Sandi."

"So the usual for you Jinx, and what can I get you young man?" She put her pen to the pad, waiting for the order.

"Can I get everything?" Jinx asked with his puppy dog face.

Sandi laughed. "Sure honey."

Jinx kicked his shin under the table.

"Hey ow." Wally jumped, before leaning down and rubbing up and down his leg. "I mean can I just have 'Flo's Breakfast plater?" Kid Flash sent Jinx a dirty look and she did the same, the waitress just smiled and said she would get that right in.

"What was that for?" Kid Flash made a face as he continued to rub his leg, his chin almost resting on the table top from reaching so low.

Jinx rolled her eyes and started to play with the sugar packets.

Kid Flash was about to say something else when there was a loud crash and a thud.


	3. Chapter 3

X.x.X.x

Jinx looked away from the sugar and around the room looking for the source of the noise when she realized the noise came from right next to them and had landed all over Flash.

One of the waitresses, not their own, had fallen and dumped the entire tray of food and plates all over Kid Flash. She imagined that if he had been conscious he would have made a funny joke about it and how much food must love him, but none the less he wasn't conscious.

Jinx sprung from her seat and over to his side of the table where he was lying sideways in the booth, his head resting against the wall on his right. It looked uncomfortable the way he was lying. She grabbed him gently and pulled him up right and leaned his head back against the booth, food and plates falling off of him and landing on the floor.

"Fla- Wally… Wally… are you alright? Can you hear me? Wake up Wally… don't do this to me again." She said shaking him gently.

"Eeeeeh." He moaned.

"Wally? Are you alright?"

"Mmmm"

Jinx huffed and rolled her eyes. "Good enough." She started to pull him out of the booth. "C'mon" She grunted as she pulled him to his feet for the second time. "To your feet."

"Kay." He said pathetically.

She sat him down in a clean table and booth and knelt down in front of him.

"Fl- Wally can you look at me for a moment?" His eyes had never really opened.

"Yeaaaah." He drawled and opened his eyes to look at her.

"Follow my finger." She moved her right index finger back and forth, and he followed it with his eyes.

"Alright… you should be fine." She said as she gave the thumbs up to everyone and they all went about their meals.

The waitress came over and apologized. "Well you should b- don't worry about it. It was an accident." Jinx gave an awkward smile and the girl nodded and walked away.

"Nice recovery." Kid Flash mumbled.

"Yeah yeah." Jinx put him all the way in the booth before going to sit in the booth across from him.

Jinx sat back and sighed her mind running a mile a minute. She was catching onto the 'being nice' thing… for the most part. But for some reason things are still going wrong. Particuarly for Kid Fla- Wally.

Wally… she never would have guessed that was his name. She felt bad suddenly, Wally probably thought that she had given him a funny look cause she thought it was a lame name or something. But that wasn't true, in reality it was just a surprise.

She liked his name in fact. It suited him well.

_Well it's his name so of course it fits him well. _She thought.

Unlike her name. She didn't even really remember what her real name was. She had changed to Jinx so long ago it was as if it was always her name.

"Your food?" Sandi announced her presence by putting their plates in front of them. "My god Wally… you look better than your own meal." She laughed a little at the variety of food that covered the young boy.

Wally and Jinx both just gave a small smile. Sandi gave a kind smile before taking her leave.

Jinx started to pick at her plate but didn't put anything in her mouth.

At first she figured he was going to do the same but after a moment he started to devour his food. Not long after he was asking her if she was gonna finish hers.

When she shook her head and pushed her plate over to him he beamed and ate hers as well.

As she watched him eat she started thinking again about how bad luck was following him places. She was beginning to wonder if this was his usual bad luck or if she was doing things without intending to. She could feel herself begin to doubt her ability to be good, if she can't even go about her day without causing problems for Flash then why try.

_All Wally wants to do is help, and that's all he's done; what if all I'm doing is causing him pain for his help?_

When he finally finished and pushed her plate away and leaned back he smiled. "Yum."

"Feel better?" She asked, sounding a little harsher than she had meant to.

"Oh yeah," He beamed and patted his stomach.

Jinx rolled her eyes, "Whatever let's just go."

Jinx got out of the booth and walked to the door dropping a wad of cash on the table as she left.

Kid Flash cocked his head and frowned at the cash before getting up and running after her. "Hey, are you alright?" When she didn't answer he tried a different tactic.

"Look if you wanted that Breakfast Sandwich you shoulda just said something!" Kid Flash spread his arms wide, though Jinx wouldn't have known. She was ahead and he was falling behind her and he fast pace.

Flash was silent for a while but when she turned down into an alley way he shook his head and sped up. "Jinx! Dude what is your problem?" Kid Flash grabbed her arm and spun her around to look at him. "What happened? Did I do something?"

Jinx's eyes turned pink as she jinxed him off of her, the look of shock and heartbreak that covered his face would never leave her alone for as long as she lives.

But she couldn't back down.

"YES! You made me care about what I do to other people. You made me think about what my actions would cause. You made ALL of that happen!"

Kid Flash frowned. "I thought that's what you wanted."

"I did! But this whole day… all that's happened is you getting hurt! I'm STILL bad luck! Whether I say 'sorry' or not changes nothing! I'm still BAD luck!" She screamed.

Kid Flash shook his head, "No… that's not true. You didn't cause any of that. To be honest that kind of stuff happens to me all the time."

Jinx growled. "I don't believe you."

Kid Flash sighed. "Look, Jinx you haft-" He stopped mid sentence as he focused his gaze on something behind her.

Jinx spun around to look at what he was looking at but was cut off by a hand coming around her neck, she gasped and tried to pry at the fingers but to no avail.

She heard Kid Flash get grabbed from behind, the much bigger man pulling his arms behind the young hero's back.

Jinx yelped as on of the thugs ripped her hair band out of her hair, pulling at some of her hair in the process and pushed her into another thug who grabbed her shoulders and laughed in her face, "Aw, the little girl is frightened."

Kid Flash tried to wriggle out of their hands but was unsuccessful.

Jinx however was not as she pulled away and went to jinx them only to receive the back hand of one of the larger thugs.

There were 7 of them, all of them big and burley but some were just a little larger.

They all had the same tattoo on the side of their neck, a skull with a knife sticking up on top, with blood dripping down into the eyes. Honestly it creeped her out.

"I swear if you touch her again I'm gonna give you ALL the beating of your life!" Kid Flash threatened the thugs.

Jinx smiled a little and looked back up to the thugs standing over her, giving them a 'you better listen to him' glare.

The thugs all put their hands up. "ooh noo!" One of them cried. "The little punk kid is gonna kick our butt!" He made it look like he was going to faint or start to cry.

"Scary!" another said in a mock paniced voice.

The two teens glared and snarled at the beasts, earning them both laughs in their face from the thugs.

Jinx was about to jinx again when one of them stopped laughing suddenly and looked down at her.

She froze and starred up at the man, not even a moment later he brought his foot down on her face.

Jinx didn't even have a chance to feel the pain or notice the black come in around her.

X.x.X.x

Kid Flash screamed in anger. "You're dead! You hear me? DEAD!" Kid Flash yelled.

The man laughed before walking up to the scrawny teen. "I'm afraid you are mistaking me for yourself." He said in a low voice.

Kid Flash tried to break free of the hands holding him back all the while glaring at the offending and, apparently, leader man.

The man chuckled as he sniffed and wipped his finger across his nose, looking off to the right for a moment and then making his hand a fist and plunged it into Kid Flashes stomach.

Kid Flash coughed and tried to catch his breath but was unsuccessful when he felt another jabv to the same area.

Four punches later he stopped trying and just focused his gaze on the beautiful, but uncouncious, Ex villianess.

He focused on her because it was almost as if her face gave him strength to stay alive, the strength to keep fighting for things that are worth while. She didn't know it but she was his inspiration in everything he did. So for that very purpose he stared at her bruising face as to keep awake and alive long enough to see her again.

It wasn't long though that the vision of her started to fade with each hard blow to his chest or face.

Kid Flash gave one more attempt at getting away from the thugs. But without back up, taking on 7 thugs while two hold you and the largest one beats on your face and chest, it wasn't gonna happen. He wondered silently what they wanted from them in the first place.

Kid Flash focused on Jinx as much as his blurred vision would allow and whispered her name, before closing his eyes and going limp in the thugs hands.

X.x.X.x

Jinx groaned as she opened her eyes, and pulled her head off the ground. Everything was still blurry while she looked around. She couldn't quite remember what all had happened.

She rubbed her eyes and looked around, wet cement. Black cat on top of a silver garbage can. Kid Flash in blood and rain. Rain. KID FLASH!

Jinx got on her hands and knees and crawled over to the young titan. Kid Flash, Wally, was laying on his stomach, his head looking the opposite way of herself with on arm crossed over his head and the other laying down next to his side. His blood mixed with the rain water made it look like he'd already lost too much blood. She just hoped that it was more water and less blood.

She made her way to his still body praying the whole way that he wasn't dead.

"Kid Flash…?" She whispered, placing a gentle hand on his back. Kid Flash didn't stir which made her uneasy. "C'mon Kid Flash get up." She said a little bit louder, shaking him gently.

When he still didn't stir she had a flash back of yesterday and she bit her lip to keep from having a meltdown.

As gently as she could she turned him over and couldn't help but gasp at the sight. Kid Flash had a severly bruised face. His bottom lip was swollen and bloody, one of his eyes were purple and swollen shut and he was breathing strange as if he couldn't bring in the proper amount of air into his body.

Jinx wondered if one of his lungs had collapsed, this made her second guess what she could do to help.

"Flash…. C'mon… Wally wake up!" She cried.

Still nothing.

Jinx suddenly felt useless, she was about to scream for help from somebody outside the alleyway but bit her tongue. She doubted either one of them needed that kind of attention. You never know who's attention you could get.

Then she thought of calling a cab and taking him up to the hospital. But she didn't know enough about his secret identity to even get him properly registered, that could be a problem for both of them.

_What the hell am I supposed to do?_

X.x.X.x

_Alright chapter three up. one more to go! Hope you enjoyed it, please review._


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any of its characters._

X.x.X.x

Jinx stroked the side of Kid Flash's face gently. "C'mon Wally… wake up… open those beautiful eyes of yours."

Wally moaned a little, opening one of his eyes, the other swollen shut.

"There you are…" Jinx let out a small sob and gave him a watery smile.

"Jinx…. I'm sorry." He croaked and reclosed his eyes.

"Sshh shh…" She shook her head at him and frowned, "no." She stroked his face again. "I gotta get you outta here."

Kid Flash didn't make any acknowledgement keeping his eye closed and remaining still.

She got ready to move him but hesitated, "Wally…?"

Kid Flash opened his one eye at the sound of his real name, his vibrant blue eyes shining against tears of pain. "Oh god… Wally… I'm sorry… Can you move anything at all?"

Kid Flash nodded slightly as he moved his fingers and his foot back and forth.

The teen witch nodded and held her breath, bracing for what she was about to do; Kid Flash whimpered as she sat him up a little.

Jinx let out a small sob at hearing and seeing him like this again. "I'm so sorry Kid Flash." She whispered and the two of them got on their feet, Kid Flash leaning heavily on Jinx.

The two of them made their way to the Titan Tower, making several stops on the way so Kid Flash could catch his breath. Jinx figured that if she pushed him to hard he would deteriorate faster than she could figure it out.

They were on the driveway when Kid Flash finally gave out, his legs buckling under him.

"C'mon Wally! We're almost there just… a few more steps." She cried, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Somebody help…" She whispered pathetically, while trying desperately to keep Kid Flash from falling to the ground.

Finally her own strength failed the two of them and they fell to the ground, Kid Flash cradled against Jinx. "Please Wally… you have to be okay. "We're so close… just. Stay awake for a little longer." She pleaded.

Wally didn't even flinch. "WALLY C'MON!" She screamed and shook him, scared for his life. When he still didn't move she cursed wanting nothing more than to destroy something, particularly the thugs who ambushed them for no reason at all.

She screamed out for help once more, hoping SOMEBODY from the Tower would hear her and help the dying hero.

Finally somebody did come. "Is somebody out there in need of assistance?"

Jinx inwardly groaned, the ONE person who had to help and it had to be the goodie two shoes alien girl. In a way she was grateful, she was the most trusting so she could probably get Starfire to help her.

"Yeah, Starfire!" She turned the upper half of her body towards the door, her back had been facing the door so she had to turn around to face the teen hero. "It's Kid Flash… he's hurt."

"YOU!" She pointed at the ex villainess. "You should NOT be here." She accused. "And what have you done to the Kid Flash?" She asked her fists at her sides as she floated over to the two of them, Kid Flash resting in Jinx's arms.

"Listen Starfire, you don't have to trust me. Heck, you don't even have to like me. But Kid Flash needs help… just help him."

"What did you do to him?"

"Nothing. I did nothing!" She defended.

"Then who did?" She crossed her arms as her eyes glowed green.

"The thugs did it."

"Kid Flash would not have let simple thugs destroy him like this."

"He would if he was keeping his secret identity and there were seven of them." She spat. "Look, he's DYING! Just save him! Please!"

Starfire cooled off and landed softly on the ground, her eyes going back to normal and her arms uncrossing. "How do I know this isn't a trick?"

"Because if it were…" Jinx stumbled not sure what to say to that. "You have to trust me Starfire. Please. For his sake." She nodded down at Kid Flash.

Starfire seemed to be at conflict for a moment but eventually nodded and bent down to scoop up the young man.

"This way."

"I can't go in… I have to… I can't stay with him anymore." Jinx looked down at the ground and dug the toe of her boot into the soft earth kicking up some in the process.

Starfire looked at her strangely and was about to say something when Cyborg and Beast boy ran out saying something about a record in Twinkie eating but stopped halfway when they saw Jinx. "HEY!" Cyborg shouted and pointed. "What are you doing here?"

Beastboy saw Starfire holding Kid Flash in her arms and gaped and pointed. "DUDE! What did you do to him?"

Jinx couldn't take it anymore. "Please just save him." She said quietly to Starfire before running off.

Starfire looked over to the two teen boys, looking rather grave. "We need to get him to the infirmary, call Raven." She said and looked down at the severely beaten young man and brought him inside the safe teen tower.

X.x.X.x

Jinx sighed. She just couldn't be around the innocent teen anymore. She was causing pain and bringing danger to him without even meaning to. She was bad luck plain and simple. Even if she tried she would never be able to be good. She would always cause something bad to happen.

He had said it was the bad luck he had always had, that he had bad luck all on his own; but she wouldn't believe him, she just couldn't. Nobody had bad luck THAT bad without her help.

She got a chill as she continued walking through the now empty streets, it was late at night so nobody was really out. This is normally when her group shined. Maybe she could stop a heist.

She sighed and pulled her sleeves down, bunching the ends of her long sleeved shirt in her hands.

She would keep trying to be 'good' she would work for it but she had to be alone. She didn't want to put anyone in danger if she could help it.

She walked through town almost all night and never once heard anything suspicious so instead she made her way back to her safe haven and got ready for bed.

X.x.X.x

Kid Flash moaned as he opened his eyes pinching them closed soon after against the bright light.

Where was he?

He tried to open his eyes again but still the light was too bright and he reclosed them.

"Would somebody turn those damn lights off?" He shouted.

When no relief came and nobody answered he cursed under his breath and tried to sit up. It took a lot of deep breaths and a good amount of time but he finally sat up properly, he opened his eyes and looked around the room and sighed, he knew where he was.

But how did he get there?

He swung his legs over the side of the infirmary bed and put his head in his hands trying to remember what all had happened.

Jinx had brought them into an alley way… they argued… they were ambushed… he was beat unconscious… Jinx dragged him away for the second time… that was the last thing he remembered.

Did she really bring him to the Teen Tower by herself?

Kid Flash back peddled, if she did then what did the Titans do? Did they take her? Where was Jinx…?

Kid Flash got out of the bed, ripping out his IV and walking to the door; hardly paying attention to his embarrassing hospital gown, which was strange because normally he would be cracking jokes about it but this was no time for jokes. He needed to find Jinx.

The door slid open and just as he was about to walk out he ran straight into Robin.

Kid Flash about fell back on his butt in surprise. "Geez Robin! How do you always do that?" Kid Flash held his hand to his heart.

"It's a gift." Robin said dryly. "What are you doing out of bed?" He asked, his question sounding more like an accusation.

"I'm finding my heroin." He said simply and tried to walk past the lead Titan.

"Yeah right." Robin said and grabbed his arm and put him back in front of himself. "You're not going anywhere. Do you have any idea how messed up you were Kid Flash?"

Kid Flash crossed his arms and rolled his eyes, part of him perplexed at not hearing his real name. Silently he wondered if anyone other than his own family and Jinx actually knew it.

"No. How bad?" He spread his arms out before letting them drop to his sides, ignoring the feeling of trickling blood coming from his former IV spot.

"Bad enough that we didn't think you were actually going to make it. You couldn't even remember let alone say your own name, your eye was so swollen it didn't even look like it belonged on your face anymore. Near all your ribs were broken and your left lung was collapsed. It was all Raven and medical treatment could do to even keep you alive." He named off his injuries while counting off his fingers. "What did Jinx and the Hive Five do to you?" He cocked his masked head to the side and crossed his arms.

Kid Flash's eyes grew large before he pointed a finger in his face. "Don't you dare accuse her! She did nothing if not save me!"

"Are we talking about the same villainess here?" Robin asked sarcastically.

"She's turned. She's going to be a Titan." Kid Flash said in a determined voice.

Robin scoffed and was about to say something but Kid Flash cut him to the chase. "Where. Is. She." He asked one final time.

Robin raised his eyebrow at him before shrugged and unfolding his arms. "I dunno. Starfire said she brought you up to the tower with you in her arms and then ran off."

"Did she say anything?" Kid Flash asked earnestly.

"Just that she couldn't…" Robin looked thoughtful for a moment, as if trying to recall something. "that she couldn't stay with you anymore." He pointed at him, after he finished the quote.

Kid Flash sighed, "Alright thanks for the help but I have to find her."

Kid Flash brushed past him and started to walk down the hallway, "What you got a thing for her 'cause she saved you?" Robin crossed his arms and gave him a judgmental glare. "She's a villain. A BAD guy."

Kid Flash turned back to face him. "No. She's different." He said simply before leaving the Tower and Flashed over to his apartment to change into his suit and went after her.

As Kid Flash ran around the city looking for her, he couldn't stop thinking about everything that had happened with them. He passed by their diner and the store she had bought her clothes at and smiled sadly.

She was such a great person, fun and kind deep down. Why would she just assume his everyday bad luck was her problem?

If anything she was his savior all on her own, without her Madam Rouge would already have him, he probably would have gotten hit by that car and he would definitely still be laying in that alley way. She wanted to be good, he could tell… she just needed some help. He wanted to be that person to help, she just needed to trust him.

He stopped running as he ran past the very warehouse she had initially saved him in.

He let out a deep breath and started to walk to the door and opened the large garage with little effort. The darkness in the warehouse blinded him for a moment as he walked from bright daylight to dark lightless room.

He looked around the warehouse, it was in the same condition as when they had left. Crates were broken and the pipe Jinx had hexed was still pumping water onto the concrete floor, the pieces of the device that had near killed him still in a pile on the floor a few feet from him.

Kid Flash drew up the memory of her holding him in her arms and how she said he was safe and that everything was going to be okay. He remembered her saying something about a safe haven…

Kid Flash smacked himself in the face, the safe haven. She was at the only home she ever really knew was legibly safe.

Kid Flash smiled, he knew where she was. He was about to speed over there when he felt and heard a punch land right on his face, sending him flying.

He bounced against the side of a crate and landed on the wet concrete floor with a sickening thud, he could hear his already damaged ribs crack once more. "Well that's not good." He said under his breath as he brought himself to his hands and knees.

"Not for you, no." Madam Rouge laughed evilly as she stretched out her arms and grabbed the collar of his spandex uniform.

Kid Flash groaned as she dragged him to her and with his damaged body he could hardly fight back.

Once he was in normal reach of the woman she pulled him to his feet. "I have you at last." She sneered as she pulled out the same kind of device Jinx had once destroyed; Kid Flash stared at it in horror and waited for the pain to come.

And come it did.

The red net surrounded him and brought him to his hands and knees. This time there was no escaping. He was alone and at the complete mercy of the insane villainess.

Kid Flash bit down on his tongue to keep from giving her the satisfaction of screaming out, he could taste the blood in his mouth, it made him sick but he would not let it out.

He felt his arms shaking, holding himself up being too much he gave out and fell to the floor in a painful fetal position.

X.x.X.x


	5. Chapter 5

_**FINALE!**_

_Thank you so much for reading everyone! All those lovely reviews really gave me inspiration to write the rest of this. I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. _

_I'm actually sad that this has to come to an end. Hopefully this is a good finale chapter._

_Enjoy!_

_DISCLAIMER: Of course… and like always… I do not own Teen Titans or anyone in it!_

X.x.X.x

Jinx sighed and wrapped her arms around her waist as she walked down the sidewalk, the chilly wind biting at her exposed flesh and blowing through her thin clothes. She was once again wearing her 'witch' costume, not because she was going back but because she was comfortable.

She wondered if Kid Flash was alright, where he was, what he was doing… if he missed her as much as she missed him.

All of last night she slept all of two blinks, her mind constantly rolling over the option to go back to the T tower and go see Kid Flash and how he was doing.

She didn't.

Part of her regretted that decision, but she knew that truthfully going back would have been a mistake for Kid Flash and for herself.

She turned a corner aimlessly, not really knowing or caring where she was going.

She continued walking but seemed to warm up a bit from the large warehouses blocking the wind from her. She had never been one to mind the temperature it was always the wind.

Silently she thanked the large warehouses from sparing her the pain of the niippy wind.

She continued to walk down the large alley way looking at the graffiti on the walls and doors as she walked by she froze when her foot made contact with something had and sent it flying across the pavement and landed rather hard.

She walked over to it and picked it up, it was a small vase with the top of it chipped off. She bent down and picked that piece up and put it where it belonged even though she knew the piece would not stick.

She looked over her shoulder from where she initially kicked it from and scrunched her face in confusion, why would somebody just leave a vase in the middle of the driveway?

She shrugged and took it with her as she continued to walk but froze suddenly when she heard a familiar evil laugh and an even more familiar grunt and groan from a certain young hero.

Jinx gasped and ran to the open warehouse door, the vase still in her hand.

She walked into the doorway and the image she saw would forever be in her mind. She shook her head and cried out.

"NO!" She screamed and threw the vase at Madam Rouge, the broken vase making contact with her head.

Madam Rouge cried out and fell to the ground, Jinx wasted no time as she ran to Kid Flash's side.

"Jinx" he rasped.

"Oh god Wally…" She whispered and looked up, looking for the device that was hurting the only person who had ever cared about her.

Madam Rouge in that time had gotten back up and recovered, taking the device up in her hands again.

"You've made your last mistake." She growled and threw out her stretched arm and punched Jinx in the face.

"No…" Kid Flash said weakly.

Jinx flew backwards and landed on her back, the back of her head making contact with the floor.

Jinx laid there for a moment, shaking the grogginess of the possible concussion and blinked rapidly.

Madam Rouge use that time to crank up the volume on the device, making Kid Flash's torture more painful.

Jinx got to her hands and knees and then to her feet, feeling dizzy but shaking the feeling for the sake of saving his life; she focused on her ability and jinxed the water pipe under Madam Rouge much like she had done to Kid Flash the first time she had been in this same warehouse.

Madam Rouge went flying in a evil wet mess against the far wall, the pressure of the water torrent propelling her much farther than it had with Kid Flash, and for that Jinx was grateful.

As Madam Rouge released the device as she flew through the air Jinx sprang into action, leaping in the air to grab the device before Madam Rouge could recover Jinx had jinxed it just as she had done the first time, releasing the already injured Kid Flash from his dangerous and painful prison.

Madam Rouge screamed in frustration, once again failing because of the meddling ex villainess. "Next time. Next time you will BOTH fall. You have not seen the last of me!" She shouted as she ran from the warehouse.

Jinx sighed in relief and put her hands on her knees her eyes wide with adrenaline and fear, when she remembered Kid Flash.

That's the second time she forgot about him… _shit._

She ran to his still body, terrified it would be more like her nightmare than what actually happened last time. The thing that scared her most was that this time he was already in bad shape, the kind of stress the field could do on his existing injuries could be endless.

"Kid Flash…?" She said quietly, gently bringing him into her lap.

Kid Flash did little to move or to answer so she tried something else.

"Wally…"

Kid Flash opened his eyes and smiled weakly. "Haven't we done this before..?"

Jinx resisted the urge to smack him, "Twice actually. So stop doing it." She ordered.

"See what happens when you leave me though? I get mobbed by a crazy killer villainess." He said looking down at himself to assess his own damage.

Jinx groaned. "Shut up." She looked around the warehouse, the water from the pipe raining down on them as if they were outside in the rain, it made her hair fall out of her 'demon spikes'. "We gotta get you back to the T Tower." She said, "Can you walk?"

"Yeah, I bet you're pretty tired of carrying me."

Jinx nodded a little, "Yeah, pretty much."

Wally flashed her a smile. "It's good to see ya Jinx. I was looking for you."

"You found me." She smiled back, she was glad he was in better shape than the last two times she had found him half dead.

Jinx helped him stand and put his arm around her shoulders and started to walk the two of them out, when she caught a glance of the vase she had found earlier. "Hold on a sec." She said and lead over to a crate so he could lean against it while she gathered up her helping friend.

"Where'd you get that?"

Jinx shrugged, "I stole it." She said simply.

Kid Flash had a look of utter shock but when she started laughing he smiled. "Gotcha." She said before pocketing it and going back over to him.

"Nooot funny Jinx." He said, a smile still plastered on his face, telling her it wasn't the worst thing she'd done.

The two of them set off but when Jinx got ready to change course and head for the Tower Kid Flash held back. "No…" He said simply.

"What do you mean no?" Jinx asked. "You need medical attention, and I don't think a hospital is the best idea do you?"

"No but we can still go to my place… I have things there…"

"Yeah and who's gonna help you, Stupid? Me? I don't think so. I don't know the slightest…"

Kid Flash held up his hand. "Just trust me." He said quietly.

Jinx glared at him but eventually gave in. "Fine."

The two of them changed course and walked to his place instead of the Tower or even Jinx's safe haven. It wasn't long until they got there but once they did and Jinx sat down on the recently cleaned couch she didn't get back up.

Kid Flash had run to his bathroom to get some medical things so they could patch themselves up only to find Jinx passed out on the couch.

At first the young teen thought it was cute and was going to let her sleep but soon after he found that something wasn't sitting right. She was breathing a little too shallow for his liking and she was in a strange position to be sleeping so soundly.

He flashed over to her and laid her down properly on the large couch, examining her to see if she was injured.

Sure enough she had quite the bump on the back of her head, a concussion had put her under.

Kid Flash became overly worried and protective. "Shit Jinx…" he muttered as he did what he knew he should to help the ex villain.

"Jinx can you hear me?" He stroked her wet pink hair out of her face.

She didn't respond which was beginning to panic him, now he knew how Kinx felt all the time.

"Jinx wake up." He begged, when still nothing happened he sighed and got up grabbed a cold damp cloth and put it on her forehead.

"C'mon Jinx… come back to me." He whispered next to her ear. "I should tell you something…" He started.

He pulled away from her and looked her up and down before continuing, his eyes darting across her beautiful features. "I think we could be perfect together… cus you see… I have bad luck too. Everything you saw me go through over the past few days…? You blamed yourself for all of it but you're wrong. It's not you its been my own bad luck." He confessed.

"So you see, we are together on this…" He sighed and stroked her hair back again. "You can't leave because… I need you to keep me out of trouble. Just as you need me to make you good. Don't leave me again Jinx… please." He finished. "I need you."

"Never again." Jinx mumbled. "I won't leave you ever again… but you have to promise me." She opened her eyes and looked up at his adorable freckled face, his mask off once more. "Promise me you won't leave me either."

The relief on his face was relieving for her as well which brought a smile to both their faces.

"I promise." He nodded and kissed her forhead.

Jinx beamed and sat up and placed a gentle kiss on the red head's lips. "As do I."

X.x.X.x

Jinx smiled and put the flower arrangment in the vase and smiled, making sure they were in the perfect arrangement.

Kid Flash came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist while resting h is chin on her shoulder gently. "You really like that vase huh?"

Jinx nodded. "Yeah. It brought me to you…"

Kid Flash nodded and turned her around in his arms. "No… I think it was just dumb luck." He smirked.

Jinx thought for a moment. "No, it was good luck."

Kid Flash beamed and kissed her on the lips with pure passion, Jinx smiled into his lips as she returned the passion.

The pulled apart and she was about to make a comment when thebig screen tv behind them came to life, Robin appearing on the screen.

"Titan's. We need you're help." He stated.

Jinx and Kid Flash looked at eachother and nodded as the screen went black. Jinx smiled and he nodded scooping her up and flashing out of the apartment, the two titans getting to work; saving the world… together.

X.x.X.x

_FINALLY! It's finished! Woo hoo! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review and tell me what you think! :D_


End file.
